I love you
by tasiakarenm
Summary: Set during Season 1's season finale. That's all I'm going to say.


**_A/N Hey so i was going through some of the stuff on my computer and i found this story that I wrote a while ago. This is set during this season Finale of the first season. I never intended on putting this story up but i figured why not? The story is pretty self explanitory so i'll just leave you know to read it._**

 _"I love you."_

Alex stared at the screen unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Kara. Kara." The voice that came out sounded nothing like her own. She didn't recognize the pain and hurt that manifested itself in her voice. "Kara, please."

Alex could literally feel her heartbreak in that moment. "J'onn, Kara, someone answer me!"

No one said or did anything, the countdown clock continued. 5, 4, 3, 2…1.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the end. It never came.

"She did it." Max stated, he turned to see Alex fall to the floor and burst into tears. Yeah Supergirl saved the world, but Alex couldn't save Supergirl.

XXSupergirlXX

 ** _One Week Later_**

Alex had been putting off going to Kara's apartment, she didn't want it to be real. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to her sister. Everyone now knew what Supergirl had done, but only a select few knew what Kara Danvers had done.

Alex walked through the door into the familiar apartment that she had spent most of her hours outside of work in. Tears fighting to break the surface, she walked over to the table where two envelopes sat. One labeled Alex and the other labeled Ms. Grant. Hands shacking Alex picked up the envelope addressed to her and slowly opened it.

 _Alex,_

 _If you are reading this that means that I didn't make it. I need you to know how much I love you. I know that I made your life hard and that if it hadn't been for me you would have had a completely different life. One that would make you happy and not just sacrificing everything for me._

 _I need you to do something for me, have your own life. You no longer have me to look after so please allow yourself to live, to love. I know everything you did was for me and now is your chance to be who ever you want to be. I love you more then words could even express! Don't be sad that I am gone, know that I am happy and that I am with my parents. Know that I regret nothing._

 _Please give Ms. Grant the other letter for me._

 _I love you!_

 _Love Your Little Sister!_

The tears began to stream down Alex's face as she read the letter. Attached to it was a picture of her and Kara together when they were kids. It was taken just minutes before Kara had gone to her first day of school. Alex couldn't help but laugh as she thought back to those days. She was mortified by the way Kara reacted to everything but now she would give anything to watch Kara explore something new again. To see her watch the birds flying in amazement. To just hug her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. Kara always thought she needed Alex, but it was the other way around.

XX

 _"Tomorrow a true hero will be laid to rest. Supergirl gave the ultimate sacrifice so that everyone could live and for that we are eternally indebted to her."_

Cat turned off the screens in her office, she grabbed her drink and headed out to the balcony. She had been struggling with her emotions since she found out the news of Supergirl, she had never told the young hero how much she cared for her.

If dealing with Supergirl's death wasn't enough her beloved assistant Kara still hadn't shown back up to work since that dreaded day a week ago. Cat couldn't help but think of the last time she had spoken to Kara, it had sounded like Kara knew something bad was going to happen and she was saying goodbye. Cat couldn't help but feel like her whole world was falling apart.

"Excuse me, Ms. Grant." Came a vaguely familiar voice.

Cat turned around to see someone she could have sworn she'd seen before.

"What?" Cat snapped.

"I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Alex Danvers. I'm Kara's sister." Alex walked over to where Cat was sitting.

Cat could feel her heart racing. "Where is she? She hasn't shown up to work all week."

"I know," Alex looked down at the envelope in her hands trying to fight off the emotions. She put her the letter out for Cat. "My sister asked me to give this to you. I imagine that it will explain everything you need to know."

Cat hesitantly took the envelope, she looked down at it then back to Alex. "Where have I seen you before?" She asked more to herself then to Alex.

"I worked with Supergirl. I was there the night Livewire attacked you and I was there at your old studio." Alex explain, the emotion breaking through. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Alex quickly turned around and left before Cat could ask her any more questions.

Cat just stared at the envelope. She didn't know if she should open it or just march down to Kara's apartment and drag her into work.

Cat decided it would be best to read the letter, then drag Kara to CatCo after.

 _Ms. Grant,_

 _If you are reading this it means that something has happened to me. Please let me explain fully before you get upset._

 _Because you are reading this it means I have died. I don't know if Alex explained anything about this to you, I would imagine that she didn't so here goes nothing. I am….Or I guess I was Supergirl. (I know I'm sorry for lying to you). I knew going into that fight with my uncle the odds were stacked against me, but if by some miracle everyone else was saved I want you to know the truth._

 _My real name is Kara Zor-El, I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin Kal-El (Superman). I was 12 when my whole world came crashing down and my parents sacrificed everything to save my cousin and I. I remember my planet, I remember everything as if I was there just yesterday._

 _I want you to know that I was so honored to work for you. You helped to keep me grounded and feel as if something in my life was normal. Thank you! I hope you know how much you meant to me._

 _I ask that if the news of my identity hasn't already been plastered all over the news that you please continue to keep it to yourself. There are still people and aliens that wish to cause those I love pain because of their importance to me, including you, Carter, and Adam._

 _Thank you for everything Cat!_

 _Kiera_

Cat had to reread the letter to make sure she understood everything. Kara was dead, she was Supergirl, and she wished for her loved ones protection by her identity remaining a secret.

Kara was Supergirl…

XX

 ** _The Day of The Funeral_**

Alex and Eliza sat together at the front. There fingers were intertwined and neither could bare to look at the other. There was a massive amount of people at Supergirl's funeral, but now at Kara's there were very few. Only those that were most important in Kara's life.

"Alex, Kara's sister, has been asked to say a few words." The priest said, before motioning for Alex to step up.

Alex released her mothers hand, she stood and walked over to the priest. Turning to see all those who came to say goodbye to Kara was enough to make Alex become teary-eyed.

"Kara…" Alex tried to start but was really struggling. "My sister was the kindest, bravest, most selfless person I've ever known. Everyone here was lucky enough to be apart of her life for a short time. Too short of a time…" Alex's eyes met with James, then Winn, over to Cat Grant and both of her sons. She looked over to J'onn and a few of the DEO agents that Kara had considered friends. Then she met Clark's eyes, in all the time she had known Clark she'd never seen him even come close to sheading a tear. Now tears were rolling down his face. "Kara was forced to deal with a lot at a very young age and throughout the rest of her life but she never let that deter her. Ever since I met her, my life has been full of a light that most people couldn't even imagine. Kara was that light for me, and I'm guessing it's safe enough to say she was that light for all of us."

Alex looked over to the picture of her beautiful smiling sister. There was nothing she wouldn't do to see that smile again, those beautiful sky blue eyes, and that laugh, god that laugh was so contagious. "My sister died doing what she was always meant to do, helping people." Tears began to stream down Alex's face. "I love you…Kara."

Alex burst into tears, the priest tried to comfort her but Alex shrugged off his hand and ran way. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she couldn't stay there.


End file.
